User blog:.scatteredreams/The all-new Marvel Renaissance
It's been a while since i started this universe and for a long time it was inactive and i never really got much done, which was a shame. Well that's about to change, i am going to reboot Marvel Renaissance starting soon! This has been something i have planned to do for a long time. This reboot will keep many of the ideas from the old universe but will add a fresh new feel to it. I look forward to doing it and i hope that you enjoy my work. In the meantime, i'd like to leave you all with a preview of the first phase of the new and rebooted Marvel Renaissance. MARVEL RENAISSANCE: PHASE ONE Marvel Renaissance: Iron Lass Shasha Stark is a reckless young woman who is in charge of one of the world's leading technology companies. However, the mistakes she has made in life has led to the rise of some very powerful adversaries that could destroy her entire way of living. Faced with her new foes and a deadly conspiracy that threatens her family's legacy, Shasha must become something more than just a woman. She must become one of the greatest heroes the world has ever known. She must become.. Iron Lass! Marvel Renaissance: The Indestructible Hulk Bruce Banner is a young genius who is working with the government on a top secret project that could save many lives. However, when it all goes wrong, Bruce's own life is changed forever. On the run from both those who want to use him and those who want to kill him. Bruce seeks answers to try and find a way to control or to cure himself from the being known as the Hulk. Before it's too late. Marvel Renaissance: The Uncanny X-Men Mutants live in fear of the hate and bigotry that they receive from the rest of humanity, with the shadow of a Mutant Registration Act looming over their heads. Some mutants have taken the fight to the humans, seeing mutants are the true next step for human kind. But some still believe that mutants and humans will be able to live together in piece and harmony. One such person is Professor Charles Xavier, who brings together a small group of young mutants to fight for what's right. They are.. the X-Men! Marvel Renaissance: The Spectacular Spider-Man Peter Parker is a young mutant from Hell's Kitchen who uses his powers to fight crime and to protect those he cares about. But when he discovers his best friend's strange new project, he finds himself tangled up in a battle with both the strange beings known as the Cross-Species and with the deadly gangster known as the Kingpin. As uses his mutant powers to save his loved ones from many deadly new foes, Peter will discover what it means to be a hero! Marvel Renaissance: The Fantastic Four Reed Richards is a brilliant mind is working on a portal that could allow humans to travel between dimensions when him and his team of explorers find themselves getting caught in the middle of an explosion in which they are gifted with strange fantastical powers. They use their newfound powers to travel across dimensions and then publishing their findings. They soon find themselves battling against foes both new and old as one of the world's greatest superhero teams, the Fantastic Four! Marvel Renaissance: Captain America It's 1942 and a war is being raged against the Axis Powers. Steven Rogers is a young man who wishes to be able to fight for his home and to protect the ones he cares about. However, his frail form and his poor health stops him from doing so. However, when he is taken in by the SSR who enter him in to a top secret project. Steve is given powerful new abilities and becomes a mighty hero leads his unit, the Howling Commandos and their allies in to battle against the deadly Nazi subgroup known as Hydra. He becomes.. Captain America! A Marvel Renaissance Mini-Seires: Agent Carter: Hellfire After the fall of Hydra and the supposed death of Captain America. Peggy Carter is working for the SSR in helping them track down war criminals and mobsters. But she has her own personal mission, to prove that Hydra still exists! But whilst on a mission she comes across the deadly group known as the Hellfire Club, and her search in to them will lead her in to the heart of a deadly conspiracy in which she will have to deal with them and a deadly assassin known as the White Widow. And all of this might bring her even closer to finding the truth about Hydra. Marvel Renaissance: The Mighty Thor In the deep cosmos there exists Yggdrasill, the great and all powerful world tree that connects the nine worlds known as the Nine Realms. In the middle of the tree is Midgard... also known as Earth. At the top of the tree is Asgard. Home to prince Thor, who is sent on a quest across the realms to stop a deadly ancient threat that could destroy the cosmos. Thor will make many new allies and new envies on his quest across the cosmos and will soon find himself drawn to Earth, promising to protect his new found home as one of its great protectors, as Thor, the God of Thunder! Marvel Renaissance: Captain Marvel: Protector of Earth Carol Danvers is a high ranking pilot in the US airforce who has always wished to be among the stars. After she finds an alien spy among the ranks of her crew, she is given cosmic powers after he transfers some of her power over to her during an attack. She then joins him in the stars, working together with a gang of strange new allies to stop a deadly alien empire before they destroy the whole galaxy, as she becomes the all powerful heroine known as Captain Marvel, Protector of Earth!. A Marvel Renaissance Event: Galaxy Quest Before even life itself existed, there were six ancient and powerful items that were known as Infinity Gems. Each one was owned by one of the Celestials, the divine beings who once oversaw all of creation before going in to a great sleep, scattering their gems across the universe, hiding them so that they could never be found. Many years later, a tyrant known as Thanos has waged a crusade across the galaxy, hunting down the gems one by one.He has crushed empires at his feet and is one of the most feared and respected men in the whole galaxy. Now he has Earth in his sights and he will stop at nothing till he has all of the Gems. Now some of Earth's greatest heroes must travel in to space, making new allies and changing their worlds forever. And at the end of it all. A team will be assembled, a team unlike anyother. Category:Blog posts Category:Andrewtheking